


Dekkles Swedish High School AU

by Chikabow



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikabow/pseuds/Chikabow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyuk-kyu's life changed completly when his father got a job offer in Sweden and he was forced to move. In the international school he starts going, he's approached by Martin, who becomes his first friend and guide to living in Sweden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The audience was empty, only a few of the spotlights lit stage the where a blonde boy was dancing. Dancing was his secret, it was his moment with himself, where he would forget about everything and focus only on the move he would perform next. It was strangely liberating, and he would stay dancing for hours since the auditorium was only used for screening movies Saturday nights. He never shared his passion with anyone. Sure his mother had seen him dancing in his room when he was kid, but he valued this alone time after an exhausting day of classes.

 

**Deft POV**

 I stood at the auditorium doors, silently just watching between the breach of the double doors. I had been wanting to talk to Martin since I arrived at this school. Moving to Sweden hadn’t been easy, and I felt really out of place. The people were so different, they were a lot paler and most had blonde hair, it was much colder, but what really made me miss Korea was the food. I don’t understand how the Swedes can survive on this kind of food.

 

Martin seemed approachable, he was the only person that bothered to ask my name on the first day, and, while he wasn’t able to say it correctly on the first try, he continued trying. Eventually he did get it right. It’s been a week, and I haven’t talked to anyone besides the teachers. I missed my friends back in Korea. While I understood that my dad got a better job here in Europe, I wouldn’t have minded staying in my homeland.

 

I really got off track here. Martin is a beautiful dancer. I wouldn’t mind staying here for a while but he’d never talk to me again if I got caught.

 

 

 

 

 

The next day I started school with Geography. I actually liked the subject, but I couldn’t stop thinking about Martin dancing yesterday. He was right in front of me, taking notes in his notebook of what the teacher was writing on the board. I should do the same, but my eyes are locked to his golden hair. All of a sudden, he turns to me and makes me wake up from my daydream. I could feel myself blushing.  


“Can I borrow your eraser? I lost mine, sorry.” He asked, smiling.

 

“S-s-sure, here you go.” I handed him the eraser nervously. He turned back to correct what he had done wrong. I was far too nervous because of just lending a eraser… I needed to calm down.

 

“Here you go, thank you.” He gave back the eraser.

 

“No problem.”

 

I could still feel myself blushing… I’ll bury my head in my arms and hope that the bell rings soon.

 

“Are you ok?” I hear his soft voice calling out, and I hope he’s not talking to me. I raise my head just to be sure and of course he was talking to me…

 

“Yeah I am, sorry.”

 

“No need to say sorry, if you need anything just tell me.” He said with a cute smile. You need to stop this Hyuk-kyu, why are you even thinking of him in that way… I know you really want a friend, but calm down.

 

 

***

 

Here it comes again. You’d think that by Friday I would’ve found someone to have lunch with but yeah… I’m stuck alone again, eating in the middle of western strangers. Suddenly a voice interrupted my inner monologue.

 

“Can I sit here?” I look up and see Martin pointing to the chair in front of me

 

“If you want to” I was trying to look casual, but I just made myself look stupid. Nice going… He took the seat and began eating right away.

 

“So where are you from?” Martin asked me breaking the silence.

 

“I’m from Korea. My dad got a job offer so I had to move too.”

 

“Oh… That must be hard. Having to move across the world suddenly.”

 

“Yeah, I’m still adapting, I still get myself lost on the way to school sometimes…”

 

He laughed. “Don’t worry, you’ll learn how to get by in Stockholm soon.”

 

 

We actually talked about random things for a bit longer until we had to go to afternoon classes. Those two hours passed by relatively quickly, and I really only noticed when the bell rang to signal that the school day was over. Martin quickly packed his belongings, waved me goodbye, and ran out of the classroom. The thought that he could’ve gone to the auditorium crossed my mind, and I was eager to confirm it.

 

These halls were confusing, I already had got lost here twice this week, and finding the auditorium took me more than it should have. A powerful ballad came from inside. My gaze was set on the poorly lit blonde boy that flowed across the stage, and with every move he did my eyes would follow, from the way he skillfully set his foot on the wooden floor to the serene expression that had settled into his face. Finally breaking from my stillness, I realized I’ve got it bad. I have feelings for this cute Swedish boy…


	2. Chapter 2

**Rekkles POV**

 

I don’t know why I love dancing so much, or why I keep it a secret. Maybe it’s because I want to keep this “my thing”, or I just don’t want to be _that_ guy. Either way I should be going home. And that was what I did.

 

As I was descending into the metro, I found Hyuk-kyu staring at the ticket machine, then at a couple maps he had in his hand. The maps were depicting the Stockholm underground transport system and the actual aboveground city. The maps had several marks drawn in them. His face held the most puzzled look, and to be honest with myself, he sure looked cute.

 

“Is this your first time using the metro?” I asked, startling him.

 

“Yeah… Everything is in Swedish I don’t understand how to buy a ticket.”

 

“There should be a button to change the interface to English somewhere” I stated looking for it. “There you go”

 

“Oh… thank you. I didn’t see it” He responded with a sheepish look on his face. The way his fluffy hair fell onto his face made the scene even more adorable.

 

“What’s your station?” I inquired him with intention of helping him choose his ticket.

 

“It’s this one” he pointed at the map showing a big black mark where something in Hangul was written. “I can’t pronounce it. Thank God I go to an international school or I don’t know what I would do.” He had an expression of relief on his face.

 

“Oh! It’s my station too. Come on I’ll show you how to get around on the metro.”

 

 

**Deft POV**

 

We were sitting waiting for the train to arrive. I felt like I was about to explode due to my nervousness. The handsome blonde Swedish heartthrob that I had recently discovered I had a crush on was sitting beside me.

 

“So how do you like Sweden so far?” he asked me suddenly, making me snap from my inner monologue.

 

“Everything is in Swedish…” Great job Hyuk-kyu…

 

“Well that was expectable wasn’t it?” he said letting out a chuckle.

 

“I guess so…”

 

The train arrived at the station and we got in, heading for the end of the carriage. Martin held onto the handle that hanged from the train’s roof and I held onto the pole that stood in the middle. The sudden motion of the train made me lose my balance and I fell right into Martin’s chest. I quickly regained my equilibrium and tried to make the blushing that had spread through my face disappear. He had a huge grin on his face which made me even redder. I’m so embarrassed…

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Deft POV**

After an extremely quiet trip we emerged into the aboveground to be greeted by the bright sun light. It was two in the afternoon and the sky was clear. Martin had told me to enjoy this day because this weather was rare in Stockholm. The street was bustling with life. Stands selling various items shaped the long avenue. My eyes were drawn to a food stand. I sure didn’t know what it was but it seemed delicious. And then a multitude of other things caught my eyes. The pottery, the clothes, the vegetables and fruit… Martin was staring at me with that signature sly smirk that made me fall for him a little more every time.

 

**Rekkles POV**

Hyuk-kyu looked amazed. Maybe in Korea there weren’t street markets like this one.

“So… I see you’re hungry. Want to grab something?” I asked hoping I could make him stay with me for a little longer. It was Friday and I would be the whole weekend without seeing this cutie.

“I-I mean, I wouldn’t mind. I haven’t had anything to eat since breakfast.” He answered me with a starving look.

“Nice! You can try those pastries you were staring at.” I exclaimed.

“Let me just text my mom and tell her I won’t be going home for lunch.”

He typed quickly and put his phone away in his skinny jeans’ pocket. Then he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to a stand where an elderly woman sold her pastries and pointed at a kanelbulle.

“Välkommen!” the lady welcomed us.

Hyuk-kyu quickly glanced at me in panic.

“God middag. Jag ville att kanelbulle.”

“What’s happening?” Hyuk-kyu asked me.

“I asked her for that cinnamon roll you were pointing at.”

“Oh… Thank you. I wasn’t expecting that the old lady would talk to me.” He confessed with that confused look on his face. He still wasn’t used to living in a country where you don’t know the language.

“Hey, you should have my number. In case you need anything, or don’t know what something in Swedish means.”

I handed him my phone for him to type his number.

His phone buzzed and he opened the text message where it read:

Hey, sötnos!

“Martin, what is so-sötnos?” Oh my god, he was so cute trying to pronounce Swedish words.

“I don’t know…” I said forming a shy smile with my lips. “Let’s go see the other stands.”

Hyuk-kyu began walking next to me and took a bite out of his kanelbulle. Then he exclaimed something in Korean.

“It’s good, isn’t it?” I inquired him

“It’s the best thing I’ve ever had.” He said before taking another bite.

“I’m glad you like it.”

And then something caught his eye and he ran to the lakeside. He glanced from left to right and saw the colorful houses that made a line through the lake’s shores. The water was particularly calm today and it reflected all the colors painting a scenery the Korean boy had never seen. His eyes glowed with excitement and the breeze ruffled the hair that fell on his forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Deft POV**

 

It was Monday morning. 8.15AM. and I stood in shorts in a volleyball court. It was summer but the morning was too cold for shorts. I had a boy and four girls I still didn’t know as my teammates and Martin stood on the opposing team. Martin served first and the ball went directly to the center of our field. We were in a hexagon formation and I was by the net. My team’s back liners couldn’t decide on who had to get that ball. From what I could see those two girls didn’t get along very well. The game was very one-sided and I could see why my teammates were complaining when the teacher made the teams. Apparently the other team was the school’s official volleyball team and our team couldn’t even get along together. The other team approached us at the end of the game to get the post game courtesies over with. The teacher hurried over asking me to stay a little longer.

 

“So…” he took a quick glance at a sheet where a grid with the student’s pictures and names was laid out. “… Hyuk-kyu, did you play volleyball in your previous school?”

 

“Not competitively, but I had the best grade in my class.”

 

“Your blocks were amazing!” Martin interjected. “You blocked all the low services I made.”

 

“Exactly. That is just what our team is missing.”  The teacher agreed with Martin’s comment. “We are actually missing one player. He dropped out last week and we have a big tournament coming up. Would you like to do tryouts for the team? You can think it over and do them in the next class. That would be… Wednesday.” 

 

“I’ll think it over.” I told the teacher. Me and the team started heading for the locker-room and Martin’s arms suddenly wrapped around me from behind and he rested his head on my shoulder.

 

“Do you want to join the team?” He asked with palpable expectation in his voice.

 

“Yeah, I think so. I miss volleyball and you need a player to be able to participate in the tournament.”

 

He hugged me even tighter and I could feel his breath on my neck. I felt a chill running through my entire body and I started blushing like crazy. He let go of me and immediately went around to my front and held both my hands. My eyes instantly focused on his hands. His hands are slightly bigger than mine but still slim, elegant. But strong, I saw what he could do with them on the court, his precision, his strength…the way he handled the ball. I started blushing once again. Martin would surely notice… I looked down trying to escape somehow and how could I have not noticed before? Those shorts… they are showing so much. His toned legs and thighs. All this vanished from my mind when a battery of words came from him.

 

“Thank you so much, you’re the best! I thought we wouldn’t be able to participate. We’re going to win this year and send those Danes back to Denmark!” He exclaimed drawing a huge smile.

 

 

 

**Rekkles POV**

 

Hyuk-kyu made me smile. He made me smile like crazy. I mean… how couldn’t I? Have you seen that boy? He’s the most charming guy I’ve ever laid my eyes on. These were my thoughts while I made my way to the auditorium. The audience was empty, what made me comfortable and the familiar steps welcomed me to the stage. Green curtains concealed the backstage. I plugged my mp3 player to the sound system and scrolled through the playlists, choosing the one that better matched my feelings. This was an intimate moment and that’s why the empty audience felt so cozy. I felt vulnerable. I was the star player of the volleyball team, I had good grades and I could get any girl I wanted, but that adorable boy rendered me defenseless, powerless. He has my heart on his cute little hands.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to TheNorthRemembers for helping me with a small part


	5. Chapter 5

**Deft POV**

On a normal Tuesday afternoon I would be going home, alone. Listening to my music and trying to guess what would the lunch be. But now I’m making my way to the volleyball courts with Martin alongside me, and by alongside I mean almost touching me. Not that I mind it but it’s surely distracting me from what he’s been talking about nonstop.

“I’m so happy that you’re doing this Hyuk-kyu. I was afraid of not participating in the tournament. If we didn’t even get qualified Søren wouldn’t shut up for months…”

“I’m not even in the team yet.” I added, interrupting Martin’s seemingly endless stream of words. When I thought about it, I felt happy, and a little anxious. I have never played volleyball competitively before. If I joined the team I would spend even more time with Martin. That made me even more nervous. The whole team is counting on me to fill the spot and to play well. That was what made me most nervous.

“You’re amazing, there’s no doubt that you’re in.” His compliments made me blush. There was something special about his words, they were kinder and sincere, maybe it was just because of this huge crush I’ve developed over the last 2 weeks. The fact that he had been getting physically closer to wasn’t helping much either. I had to diverge the attention away so I just blurted out:

“Who is Søren? Why don't you like him?”

“He’s the captain of the best high school volleyball team in Denmark.” An unfamiliar voice included itself on the conversation. I turned to see another tall, blonde boy. He had very pale skin and the small pink lips curved in a smile. The light blue eyes reflected the sunlight giving way to his short golden hair.

“Hey, I’m Johan. I’m on the team too. Martin asked if we could help and train with you.” I looked at Martin with a surprised look and he just gave a smile back. “Let’s go. Felix is inside already.” Johan added.

“Martin, why do you hate Søren?” I asked.

“He thinks he’s the best and is always teasing us.” He answered with apparent anger in his voice.

“What Martin really hates is that Søren steals all the fangirls.” Johan joked earning an angry groan from the other boy.

“Does this sport come with many fangirls?” I inquired.

“Last year the girls from the local school where the tournament was held were all over our stud.” Johan said teasing Martin. “And then Søren came in and they gave him all their devotion.”

“You make it seem like I care about what some crazy highschoolers think of me.” Martin riposted on the defensive.  

He opened the pavilion’s door and made his way in followed by me and Johan. Two official courts welcomed us and a dark haired boy trained his overhand passes against the wall.

“Felix! Come meet Hyuk-kyu!” Martin called out. The boy grabbed the ball and sprinted to us. He was a little smaller than me, had shiny dark hair that seemed like a wave about to crash down to the side and silver dimmed eyes.

“Hello, I’m Felix.” He introduced himself.

“Hey, I’m Hyuk-kyu. I’ll be doing tryouts for the team tomorrow.” I introduced myself with a smile.

“Isn’t he the cutest when he’s smiling?” Martin announced making me blush like crazy. Johan laughed and followed Felix to their side court.

“I’ll play with you Felix, we can’t break the boyfriends apart” He teased making my face redden beyond comparison. Did people think we were boyfriends? I mean I wouldn’t mind that but it’s not true… Martin was also blushing a little, this was the first time I saw him embarrassed. Johan announced that the game was beginning and I made my way to near the net and Martin stayed back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is taking a whole different course from the beginning. maybe i should rename this to volleyball anime au lol. Im going to work on chapter lenght when i finish the 2 exams i still have, sorry for taking so much time for such a small update


	6. Chapter 6

**Deft POV**

 The bell rang. Martin got up after the teacher dismissed us and signaled me to follow him. I gave him a confused look, glancing between him and my things.

“Don’t worry it won’t take long. We’ll be back for them.” He said exiting the classroom. We navigated through the densely populated hall into another classroom.

“What are we doing here, Martin?” I asked apprehensively. Before he could answer me a voice called for him.

“What are you doing here Martin? I thought we were supposed to meet in the court.” A dark haired young boy called out, next to him a taller boy was looking at his phone, completly aloof.

“I just wanted to introduce Hyuk-kyu to you guys before the game.” Martin explained.

“Hey, I’m Hyuk-kyu and I’ll be doing the tryouts for the team in today’s scrim.” I introduced myself.

“Luka, pleased to meet you. This is Glenn.” The shorter boy announced and awakened the other one at the mention of his name and he noticed our presence.

“Are you the new player? Nice too meet you.” Before I could answer he hurriedly jumped from the table he was sitting on and grabbed his backpack. “Let’s go the game starts in 20 minutes.”

Glenn and Luka made their way to the courts while Martin and I went to our classroom. Those two seemed like they were great friends and didn’t really care to get along with others. We packed our stuff and made our way to the courts as well.

 

 

 

We won the game by a landslide, mostly due to Martin… He carried us pretty hard. Together with Johan he did great sets that Felix and I tried to make use of to score most of the points. From the stolen glances I took from him without compromising my play, I could see he played with the same grace and precision that you could see when he danced. Watching him play was truly beautiful.

Johan suggested that we should go to a nearby café and celebrate my admission into the team. The coach said that I had played very well and he was glad the team picked me up. Personally, I don’t think I did anything outstanding but I did appreciate the compliments.

“Martin.” I called him out making him stop in his tracks. The other entered the café. “I’m sorry I didn’t do that well… I promise I’ll do better next time!”

“What? Nonsense, you were amazing! You handled Johan’s sets amazingly well, also your spikes were great. Their team’s defenses didn’t stand a chance against the offense you guys executed.”

“Oh I think Felix did much better attacks than I did but thank you.”

We got in the café and searched for our teammates, they were in a booth in the back being greeted by a waitress. When we arrived, we took our seats across from each other.

**Rekkles POV**

Hyuk-kyu was quietly looking at the menu. He wore a confused look probably because the menu was in Swedish. The others were talking in Swedish too, something about the game. Hyuk-kyu was apart from the team. I’m sure he would rather be back in Korea with his old friends, talking in Korean instead of not knowing the language people were talking around him.

“Martin?” He called me snapping me from my thoughts. “Do you think there’s a ka-kanelbulle here too? I really liked it.” My eyes quickly darted to the menu. “They should have…” I said while scanning the list of pastries available. “Yes here it is” I said showing him where it stood on the list.

The waitress came to take our order and everyone ordered something different. When she turned to Hyuk-kyu, he became instantly troubled and before I could intervene, Johan, who was next to him, helped him.

“What do you want Hyuk-kyu?” Johan asked him.

“A kanelbulle please.”  He said to the boy next to him and getting an answer from the young waitress 

“Do you want anything to drink?” She asked making Hyuk-kyu sigh in relief to be able to finally understand.

“Water please.” And with that the waitress took off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry i took so long to update such a bad small filler chapter. next chapter will have real progress and will be bigger i promise. thanks to TheNorthRemembers for helping me


	7. Chapter 7

**Martin POV**

This Friday morning was going by slowly.

“Martin, here.”  A classmate whispered and gave me a folded note: _Martin, want to sleep over tonight? We haven’t done a sleepover in a while. Johan._

I wrote bellow: _YES PLS, we have to do a movie marathon again._

The piece of paper came back once again and said: _I think you should ask Hyuk-kyu if he wants to tag along._

I wondered why would Johan want to invite Hyuk-kyu? Was he trying to become friends with him? Whatever it was, I was happy Hyuk-kyu was making more friends. I wrote a note saying: _I’m going to sleep over at Johan’s tonight and we’re going to watch a movie and play some games. We wanted you to come. Do you want to?_

I turned back and left the note on his table. He was taking notes of what the teacher was saying. My hand hovering over his table and the soft noise of the paper made him look up. I gave him a smile and turned to face the blackboard where some new words had appeared. After two minutes Hyuk-kyu poked my back and offered back the piece of paper I had sent him and he had written: _Are you sure Johan doesn’t mind?_

Leaving it once again on his table I wrote: _Not at all, he was the one that asked me to invite you._ After reading it, he left the note in the pencil case.                                                                                       

 

The bell that signaled the end of the last class rang, seemingly giving energy back to most of the kids who, as the teacher dismissed the class, sprinted out of the room. Johan came near mine and Hyuk-kyu’s desks and asked me expectantly.

“Did you invite him?”

“I did.” I answered. He turned to Hyuk-kyu and inquired.

“Are you coming over?”

Hyuk-kyu finished packing his things and replied.

“I am. Thank you for inviting me. I just have to pass by my home quickly before going.”

“Oh, that’s fine. Martin and I will go with you.” Johan answered.

We all exited the classroom and made our way out of the school. The bright sunny noon welcomed the weekend that was to come. Johan lead the way with a happy look on his face. Hyuk-kyu was wearing that puzzled look he wore so well and made him look so cute. Johan cheerfully announced turning a little nostalgic at the end.

“We haven’t been to Långholmens bad in a long time. We used to go there a lot when we younger. I miss our afternoons there.”

That’s right. The whole group used to go there every weekend when we were back in the 9th grade.

“We should go there tomorrow!” I exclaimed. “We should ask the old gang if they want to go.”

“Go where?” Hyuk-kyu inquired even more confused than before.

“Långholmens bad is a beach on an island here in Stockholm.” I explained to him. We descended the stairs that lead into the metro and bought our tickets. This time Hyuk-kyu was able to do it alone. We sat down waiting for the train to arrive. Johan seemed to be lost in thought and Hyuk-kyu was just checking the metro map again, which apparently he did every time he rode it. He was the first to break the silence.

“On which station is your house, Johan?” He offered the map to the other boy waiting for him to point where his house was.

“Right… here!” Johan indicated and Hyuk-kyu drew another mark and wrote Johan and something in Hangul. He had various marks around the map and he always carried it in his wallet. The marks were things that were important to him and he didn’t want to forget. It was cute and I couldn’t keep a smile from sneaking onto my face.

The train eventually arrived and we got up and boarded it, choosing 3 empty spots to sit. The train didn’t have many people at this time. We arrived at the station where Hyuk-kyu had to get out and got out of the train.

“We’ll stay here and wait for you while you go home.”  Johan announced.

“I’ll try to be as fast as I can” he said sprinting off. We took a seat and waited in a comfortable silence until Johan spoke suddenly.

“Have you confessed to him already?” He asked catching me off guard.

“What do you mean?” I stuttered embarrassingly. Is he talking about Hyuk-kyu? Is my crush that noticeable?

“You obviously like Hyuk-kyu.” He stated boldly. Johan had always seen through me easily.

“I-I obviously do not!” I nervously shot back. If he already discovered, maybe Hyuk-kyu has too, I thought anxiously.

“Then why are you blushing? For you to be so nervous and flustered, you must have it bad”.” He said as confident as ever.

“Shut up Johan.” I replied ungracefully.

“You know he probably likes you too…” Johan added.

Hyuk-kyu doesn’t like me. Why would he? 

“You know this is not a monologue?” He asked sarcastically stopping me from going on in my thoughts.

“Why would he?” I mumbled.

“Well he’s always blushing around you and hasn’t left your side ever since he came to the school. Not that you have left his side either… And let’s be real, who wouldn’t fall for the hot volleyball captain?” Johan jokingly winked at me.

I just looked the other way to see Hyuk-kyu arriving and I got up taking advantage of this to try and end the conversation.

“See you’re already smiling like a dumbass.” Johan muttered.

“Be quiet.” I ordered elbowing him in the stomach. Hyuk-kyu looked at me surprised but quickly adopted a repentant stance and apologized.

“Don’t worry Hyuk-kyu. It’s no big deal.” I insisted as I didn’t want him to feel bad.

 “Let’s go, we have a lunch to eat, movies to watch and games to play.” Johan commanded as he led the way back into the train that had just arrived. We got in and stayed in the back of the carriage. The trip went by quietly and we got off at Johan's station. We exited the metro system to be greeted once again by the intense sunlight. Johan’s house was right by the metro entrance and he opened the door and got in, followed by Hyuk-kyu and I was the last one closing the door behind me. We got up the stairs and faced the door I knew so well. Johan had lived here since I met him in kindergarten and I’ve been to his house more times than I can count.

**Hyuk-kyu POV**

I’ve been living in Sweden for four weeks now and there were many parts of Stockholm that were uncharted lands for me. Johan’s neighborhood was one of them. Johan was opening the door to his house and I was a little anxious. I was going to sleep over in a strange house and I was going to sleep in the same room as Martin. I liked spending time with him, maybe a little too much. I didn’t want to let my crush slip and ruin this friendship that made me feel at home amidst all this foreignness.

The house was spacious and the hall was painted in joyful yellow. A tall blonde lady emerged, from where I suppose the kitchen was.

“Welcome. How are you Martin?” She joyfully greeted him.

“I’m fine thank you Ms. Olsson” He politely answered.

“You must be Johan’s new friend. He talked about you.” She added turning to me.

“This is Hyuk-kyu, mom.” Johan introduced me.

“Hello.” I shyly spoke.

“I made some pizza for your lunch, boys. You can go up ahead and Johan will be there in a minute.” Johan’s mother said.

“Martin, take Hyuk-kyu to my room I’ll be there with the pizza.” Johan ordered. Johan’s house had two floors and his room was on the upper floor. Martin guided us with ease and opened the door to Johan’s room. It had light blue walls and a big window into the big street. There was a desk with a simple gaming setup, and 2 other consoles next to it. It seemed Johan liked games quite a lot.

“Johan dreams of being a pro gamer. When he’s not playing volleyball or studying, he’s always playing video games.” Martin explained seeing my look of amazement. I nodded as a response. I used to play a lot of video games back in Korea but since I arrived in Sweden I haven’t played much. He had a shelf where he kept games, some books, DVD’s and CD’s. Two volleyballs were on the floor near the neatly made bed. Martin put his things in a corner and told me to do the same. Johan arrived shortly after and we all took a seat on the carpeted floor and started eating the pizza.   

“Johan, what are we going to watch? We should totally do a marathon.” Martin suggested.

“I have the perfect thing!” Johan declared excitedly, getting up and taking a DVD case out of the shelf.

“High School Musical!” Martin exclaimed.

“Do you mind watching this?” Johan asked me.

“I never saw it. I don’t know what it is about. You can choose what you want.” I explained. Johan turned on one of his consoles and the monitor on. He inserted the disk and took the controller in his hands. He chose the option to play the movie and sat back down with us. The movie started playing the opening scene with a girl reading on a couch in a ski resort. Then a boy was introduced and apparently both of them were forced to go to a new year’s party. Somehow they had to sing at some karaoke contest. When the boy started singing, Johan sang along: “ _Livin’ in my own world didn’t understand that anything can happen when you take a chance._ ” 

Then the girl’s part came along and it was Martin’s turn. “ _I never believed in what I couldn’t see, I never opened my heart to all the possibilities._ ” 

They both looked at me laughing and kept on singing the rest of the song. It seemed like they knew the entire song and always sang it when they watched the movie. I gave them a shy smile admiring their enthusiasm and kept eating my pizza.  

 

We actually saw the first two movies during the whole afternoon until it was dinner time and we decided to watch the third and final one after dinner. The movies were fun and watching the other two boys enjoying it so much made it even better. I wanted to see what the third one would bring. We went downstairs and Johan’s mom had prepared something for us to eat. Johan’s parents left for some party leaving the house to ourselves. We talked a lot during dinner and Johan and Martin told many stories about their childhood. They’ve been best friends since they were in preschool. We ended up going back to Johan’s room and began watching the last High School Musical movie.

At some point, Johan got up and exited the room singing the upcoming song, while looking for more chips. “ _Take my hand, take a breath pull me close and take one step…_ ”  The song went on and I looked left to see the space Johan left and Martin glancing at me. He averted his look immediately and began blushing. We both did but we didn’t say anything. _Take my hand, I'll take the lead and every turn will be safe with me don't be afraid, afraid to fall you know I'll catch you through it all_. The song kept on playing. Johan returned and stopped in front of the bed where we were sitting, like he was considering something. 

“Move please.”, Johan requested me. I did so confusedly, not understanding why he didn’t take his previous seat and I was next to Martin all of a sudden. The comfortable barrier that was Johan, was gone and now we were next to each other, our legs touching slightly, my heart beating faster and the song not helping at all. _And with every step together we just keep on getting better. So can I have this dance?_ I could see a small smile forming on Johan’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently i can write longer chapters, i'll try to improve on that further on.


	8. Chapter 8

**Martin POV**

I woke up with the light that filtered through the poorly closed blinds. Opening my eyes, I saw Hyuk-kyu’s head lying on my abdomen and Johan spread out on the floor with some controllers scattered around. I held Hyuk-kyu’s head carefully and replaced my body with a pillow. I got out of the bed and slowly tiptoed out of the bedroom. I made my way downstairs arriving in the kitchen and served myself a bowl of cereals. I pulled a stool out of the kitchen table, taking a seat and mindlessly started eating.

 

Johan came down the stairs shortly after and started humming the melody to Can I Have This Dance.

 

 " _Hyuk-kyu… my prince… can I have this dance? I love you_ " he mocked me with his best impression of my voice while adding an overly romantic tone to it.

 

"Shut up!" I commanded sternly getting up from the seat. “What if he hears your crap?"

 

" _Hyuk-kyu I love you sooo much_ " he started running to escape me but I caught up to him in no time pinning him down against the wall near the stairs. I placed my hand over his mouth to stop him from saying anything else. Muffled sounds came out but soon he started laughing uncontrollably.

 

"What's so funny, you ass? He could’ve heard you." I couldn’t afford that.

 

"Is everything ok?" A clearly sleepy voice asked.

 

"Yeah... why wouldn't it be?" I said with the maximum effort to sound normal in which I failed.

 

"Are you pressing Johan against the wall for any specific reason?" Hyuk-kyu inquired.

 

“Uhh… No? Just… a friendly chatter?”

 

 Hyuk-kyu didn’t seem too worried as he said no more on the matter, even though I had left far too much space for questions I wouldn’t want to answer. Johan pretended to clean away the dust and fixed his clothes when I let go of him.

 

 We just simply resumed or for some, started, the breakfast eating process. Johan turned the TV on and the two of us automatically locked our eyes on the Swedish cartoon that was airing. Hyuk-kyu didn’t seem too bothered by it. He hadn’t really woken up yet so he paid more attention to the food than the strange language that filled the room.

 

“We still going to the beach?” Johan asked suddenly.

 

“If you two are up for it, I don’t see why not.” I answered.

 

“I would like to go… but I don’t have anything to wear.” Hyuk-kyu explained.

 

“Come with me.” Johan commanded. Hyuk-kyu readily obeyed.

 

 

 

 

**Hyuk-kyu POV**

I went up the stairs once again, following Johan.

 

“I should have an extra pair of swimming trunks around.” He said, digging into the drawer underneath his bed, where he apparently he had his clothes. “Here!” He exclaimed showcasing two different swimming trunks. “Do you prefer the red ones or the blue ones?” Johan asked.

 

“The red ones if you don’t mind.” I said reluctantly.

 

“Red it is. Do you need anything else?” He asked offering me a smile.

 

“No thank you. I have a change of clothes in my backpack.” I answered.

 

“I’ll take the blue ones, a shirt and I’ll go get ready in the bathroom. You can use my room.” He stated and exited the room.

 

I don’t know what to expect of our trip to the beach. The previous night had already been a rollercoaster of emotions. I never really had a crush before so this has been a whole new experience to me. That perfect smile of his or his clear blue eyes, his silky blonde hair… Those things crossed my mind more frequently than I would like them to. Another whole day just with him and Johan seems like too much. In school, he wasn’t able to give me so much attention, and I liked the attention far too much, even if it made anxious and nervous at times. Especially when Johan made those comments. Those always made me blush. I want to get closer to Martin. And I don’t mean it in a “I want to date him” closer, I mean I would be lying if I say I didn’t want that, but what I really wanted was to be his best friend. If that’s what I can get, I’m happy to take it. This Saturday is something I’ll take. A completely different country is scary, but it gets a little less scary every time I’m with Martin and Johan.    

 

I had already changed and was sitting on the bed when Martin walked in.

 

“Is everything ok?” He asked concerned.

 

“Yes. I was just thinking about stuff. Nothing important.” I offered him a smile. “Oh, I’ll leave so you can change.”

 

I exited the room and went down the stairs to find Johan in the kitchen. He was cutting bread.

 

“Do you need help with that?” I asked him.

 

“Can you take the yellow container out of the fridge, please?” he asked me and I complied, opening the fridge and trying to find it. When I gave it to Johan, Martin joined in and he was wearing a plain shirt and black shorts.

 

“Oh we have the pleasure to be served by chef Johan.” Martin joked earning an eye roll from Johan. “He actually cooks very well.” Martin said facing me. I looked at Johan. “I’m only making sandwiches, don’t expect a fancy banquet.”

 

We packed everything and made our way to the metro. The three of us got off at the station that was nearest to the beach and only had to cross a bridge and walk for five minutes under the trees that protected us from the sun, and we were at our destination. There were dozens of little beaches surrounded by grassland and trees. It felt like everyone had a beach for themselves there. We occupied one of them. There weren’t many people there despite it being a hot day.

 

Martin dropped his stuff underneath the nearest tree, took off his shirt and ran to the water, testing the temperature with his feet first.

 

“Come on slowpokes! The water is great.” We put our stuff near his and took our shirts off and caught up with him. Johan entered the water without any problem. I on the other hand, had a harder time doing the same thing. Martin and Johan dived like the water wasn’t freezing.

 

“Aren’t you coming in? The water is so warm.” Martin said naturally.

 

“How is this warm? The water in Busan is warm, this is freezing how can you two even be there?” I yelled. They just laughed. I went back and sat on the ground watching the other two boys. They seemed to be having fun. Throwing water at each other and whatever two little kids do to have fun at the beach. Eventually they came back and Martin immediately grabbed the volleyball ball.

 

“Let’s play!” He cheered.

 

“Play with Hyuk-kyu, I’ll be the referee.”

 

I drew a field in the sand and took my side, waiting for Martin to set up.

 

“Whoever wins the first set, plays with me for the title.” Johan announced.

 

“Hey! Why do you get to only play the final?” Martin protested.

 

“Because I’m better than both of you.” Johan declared proudly.

 

“Of course you are… I’ll make you lose so hard the coach will kick you off the team.” Martin fought back.

 

“Boys calm down.” I ordered. “Neither of you is going to survive me.”

 

Martin served a pretty bad serve and I easily sent it back to the other side of the net. Martin received it and tried to spike but I blocked his spike and the ball fell on his side.

 

The ball went back and forth several times but I ended up winning 25-14.

 

“Good job getting destroyed, Martin.” Johan laughed. “I’m going to show you how you play volleyball. Go ahead Hyuk-kyu, serve.”

 

I served and Johan sent the ball out of the field.

 

“ _I’m going to show you how to play volleyball_.” Martin mocked Johan, still clearly salty.

 

“Shut up!” Johan instantly shot back. I picked the ball up and served again. Johan offered a little more fight but I still won 25-21.

 

“I guess I’m the champion.” I sang happily, putting the ball away.

 

We sat underneath the tree eating Johan’s sandwiches in silence, watching the waves coming in and hitting the sand, leaving traces of foam. Today was a great day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me 300 years I apologise.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... After almost a year I update this fic lmao... with the smallest chapter ever... Actually I'm going to write a quick finish for this fic so it isnt left unfinished forever. I'll make another chapter after this one and I think it'll be the last one.

**Hyuk-kyu** **POV**

The past month had flown by. The coach had announced we qualified for the European Youth Volleyball Championship and we are flying to Rome in just two days. The time I didn’t spend practising I spent it with Martin and Johan. Johan’s _graceful_ jokes about how “flirty” Martin was towards me or how about “Martin’s hotness was affecting my gameplay” grew more numerous by the day. Martin doesn’t seem to receive those jokes very well and I’ve been trying to find out why. Does Martin react like that because he likes me? Or because he hates the idea of us being together? (I’d very much prefer the first one). On the topic of “Martin” and “liking” I managed to fall head over heels for him and I already accepted it. I’d like to blame this on Johan but this was my own doing.

“Hyuk-kyu, what’s up?” Martin asks awkwardly when he arrives in the park where we agreed to meet.

“Everything’s cool.” I answer fidgeting with some change I had in the pocket.

“Do you know where Johan is? I’ve brought the ball as you guys asked.”

“No.” I’d like to know where he is though. Lately he has been leaving Martin and me alone for as long as he can. He doesn’t shut up with our romance finally blossoming. Martin’s phone beeps with a text from what I presume is Johan seeing from the reaction Martin showed.

“He says he’ll be here in twenty, his mom has him doing something.”

“Oh, then we should practise your receiving.” I suggest.

And so we do. I serve and he sends the ball back so I can try to strike on his improvised field. I manage to score some points but he’s been getting better so he’s able to throw off some of my attempts.

I’m about to hit the ball when I lose balance mid-jump and feel like I’m going to fall poorly. I send the ball flying clumsily somewhere else and when I land I trip forward expecting to meet the floor with my face but Martin catches me and holds me in his arms.

“Are you ok!?” Martin blurts out concernedly.

“I-I am.” I stutter.

And right now I swear I must be the most embarrassed boy on earth.

“Did you sprain your ankle? Are you ok? Are you hurt anywhere?” He shot a torrent of questions while keeping me in his arms.

“I’m o-ok. Thanks for catching me.” I thank him awkwardly.

He keeps on holding me with a very concerned face which soon reddens to the proportions that my face must present. The boy I like hasn’t let me from his arms for the past 30 seconds. I see he’s trying to put on a brave face. A mission he’s clearly failing at. And suddenly he starts getting nearer all the while he keeps me in his embrace. I’m certain that I’m going to explode of nervousness. His lips are on mine and I close my eyes. I have no idea of what’s happening but I feel Martin doesn’t either. Our lips part shortly after and he lets go of me. I have to find whatever strength is left in me to stand on my own two feet. Martin stuffs his hand in his pockets and looks lost and very unsure of what to do. Both our phones beep at the same time and it seems the universe sent us help so we could survive this situation. We open the message Johan sent us both: “And the ship has finally set sail! Cpt. Johan at your service!” and attached there was a picture of me in Martin’s arms, both looking at each other with red faces. We look at Johan that’s standing a few meters away from us shifting the ball from hand to hand and smiling mischievously.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the crappy quality... I haven't written in a long time and didn't have someone doing the beta-ing for this one. But thanks for reading and please tell me what you think of it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry i had this pratically done since like september but i just couldn't finish it? idk.

**_Rome, end of the semi finals day, Hyuk-kyu and Johan’s room:_ **

 

**Hyuk-kyu POV**

 

“Have you guys talked yet?” Johan asked in a accusing tone.

 

I bury my head in the pillow.

 

“You guys freaking kissed! Finally, to be honest... Are you just going to ignore it?”

 

“I guess we’ll have to talk some time soon...” I gave up shrugging.

 

“Soon? You should have had already! It’s not by staying in separate rooms that it will stop being “awkward”.” Johan even makes quotation marks with his fingers.

 

He’s not wrong but I have no courage to just go up to handsome Martin and and and... I don’t know. What should I say? What would I even do? But the “let’s wait for Martin to take the first step” strategy isn’t going very well either. We haven’t talked about the kiss since it happened. We didn't in Stockholm, not in the plane either, not in Rome, and most certainly not before or after any of the previous games. And I even arranged to stay in a room with Johan although I think Martin didn’t mind that arrangement very much either.

 

“You guys were so cute with your little crushes but you’ve always been so nervous of acting it drives me crazy... Whenever you feel comfortable enough to talk to Martin, do it.” Johan sighs closing the hotel room door behind him leaving me alone with my thoughts.

 

**Martin POV**

 

I can’t stop thinking of Hyuk-kyu and the kiss. I can’t stop thinking about how I don’t do anything, about how I don’t go to his room right now and kiss him again and again. Because what I can’t stop thinking about the most is kissing him. Suddenly I hear a knock on the door. Maybe Felix forgot his key. When I open the door I see Johan and I let him in. After checking we were alone, he immediately puts on that grin he does when he’s going to make fun of me.

 

“So... have you gone crazy with the feels?” He asks in an overly infatuated tone while hugging his chest.

 

“Do you ever shut up?” I ask knowing very well the answer.

 

“Rarely do, to be quite honest.” He admits. “ So, when will you talk with your _prince_?”

 

“I don’t know... I don’t know what to do...” I confess.

 

“You kids are going to be the death of me. You better decide soon. Both of you. Because staying in your rooms isn’t going to make the great romance move forward.” Johan says dramatically while exiting the room.

 

Not even twenty seconds had passed when my phone buzzed with a message from Johan.

“ _Oh btw I forgot to ask, is your wallpaper the kiss pic yet?”_ and I sigh once more in defeat.

 

**_Rome,_ _day of the final locker room:_ **

 

**Martin POV**

 

Our final match starts in 20 minutes. We’re playing against the stupid kids from the Danish school which includes Søren, my ultimate rival. They won against us in the last Scandinavian School Tournament which means we have to win now or we will have to deal with Søren’s dumb smugness and even dumber remarks again.

 

The coach is going over our strategy once more: I should try to score using Johan’s settings, Hyuk-kyu should try to receive their shots together with Felix and Luka while Glenn helps Johan control our field. Johan should also try to shoot when I can’t. The coach ends up saying we should follow this plan but if it isn’t working we should call for a time out and devise a plan that suits the situation.

 

After we’re done with the pre-game strategy meeting, we have 10 minutes to make the final preparations and finish putting on our equipment. When I finish, I make use of the remaining time to go talk to Hyuk-kyu. When I touch his back he gets startled.

 

“Oh! Martin, you scared me. What’s up?” He asks nervously. I’m also very nervous... The boy I like and kissed is in front of me and in the next hour or so I’ll be European champion or I will have lost to my rival.

 

“Regardless of the result, this is going to be our night, after we go celebrate with the team of course.” I then muster all my courage to kiss him for the second time. This surprises Hyuk-kyu but he promptly eases into the short kiss. It is still as inexperienced as the first and even as awkward due to the unexpectedness of it. But it definitely sends butterflies fluttering everywhere inside me.

 

After I regains the mental strength, I exclaim as I start to make my way to the rest of my teammates: “As the captain of the team, duty calls!”

 

“Gather ‘round guys. This is it. We made our way this far and we’re not going down. We’re gonna smash those punks and shut Søren up for once and for all!” I exclaim punching the air.

 

“Let’s do this!” Everyone shouts in unison.

 

The speakers announce the game is going to start in 5 minutes.

 

“That’s our cue, guys” I say leading the way into the field. Now it’s all or nothing. There is no Martin, there is no Hyuk-kyu, there’s only the team and our objective.

 

**_Third set_ **

The scoreboard shows “SWE 20 –19 DEN”. We’re one point away from the title. We’re all visibly tired but so are they. They serve. Glenn receives and passes to Felix who passes to Hyuk-kyu. Hyuk-kyu shoots but they catch it. The ball comes back and Johan barely receives it and sends it to me. I try to shoot it but I fumble with the ball and it lands outside of the court.

 

“Fuck!” I blurt out. How could I lose the ball in a moment like this?

 

“Nice going, Martin, is that your special move?” Søren laughs from across the net.

 

“Focus, we can do this.” Johan says.

 

They rotate and Søren is right across the net facing me with that mocking smirk of his. Felix passes them the ball and they serve. Glenn receives and passes to Hyuk-kyu who passes to me. I aim for the ground near their back line but Søren blocks and I have to swiftly soften the hit and send it to Johan. He bumps the ball and sends it to their side. They send it back and Johan receives it again and passes it to Luka who sets the ball for Hyuk-kyu to spike it. Hyuk-kyu jumps and hits the ball with all he has. Søren tries to block it but he can’t and the ball goes off flying backwards and none of their back line players can get their hands on the ball.  We did it. Hyuk-kyu scored. We beat them. We’re the champions.

 

**_Somewhere in Rome late at night:_ **

 

**Hyuk-kyu POV**

 

Martin had fallen asleep in my shoulder, the bus rocking him to sleep. It had been a exhausting day and while Martin did say he wanted to go explore the city with me, I thought it’d be better to just let Martin rest. I picked up Martin’s hand slowly and intertwined our fingers. The street lights passing by, illuminating old houses falling apart followed by recently painted ones made most of the landscape. The bus stopped relatively often but few people got in or out. The back side of the bus was almost as if reserved for us which was something I was thankful for. The peacefulness of the situation almost making me close my eyes and drowse away like Martin had done but someone had to stay awake, right? Observing the quiet street while feeling the warmth from the boy I liked so much in the chilly bus was just as good as falling asleep after a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry i made u wait this long for this shitty update but i feel like the whole story needs a complete overhaul but doing it is far from being a priority right now, so i decided to finish it like it is. Once again i'd like to thank everyone that helped me through this fic since day one 300 years ago. thanks for reading it! i hope my next stories prove to be better and more entertaining.


End file.
